Wolverine Vol 4 5
| StoryTitle1 = Wolverine Goes To Hell: Conclusion | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Renato Guedes | Inker1_1 = Jose Wilson Magalhaes | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** * * ** ** *** *** *** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * * ** *** **** * Items: * Soulcutter * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Scorched Earth - Conclusion: How It Started | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Jason Latour | Inker2_1 = Jason Latour | Colourist2_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Semi-truck | Solicit = * There's a riot going on down below! As hell explodes around him, Logan confronts the last person in the world he ever thought he'd have to face again. * Plus Sabretooth! And Ghost Riders! And demonic action galore! Don't miss this shocking finale to the sold-out saga of "Wolverine Goes to Hell." | Synopsis1 = In Hell, Logan describes what hell is like for him, but he never would have known this. Logan chats with his real father-Thomas Logan. Thomas tells Logan, that what he did above he heard by way of when Logan sent someone to Hell; oh and the stories that were heard. Back above, Ghost Rider and Mystique capture Hellverine but not before he injuries Mystique and decapitates one of the Ghost Riders. Suddenly thrown into the Grace Cathedral Church by a Ghost Rider, Daimon Hellstrom does a ritual to try and bring Logan's soul back from Hell, while Melita Garner watches. Back in Hell, Logan walks away from his father and fights Sabretooth, and steals the soulcutter away from him and chops him into pieces. Now Logan having control of the sword is considered the new lord of Hell, but wants no part and tosses the sword into a crowd of demons. Logan's father now mad, Logan suddenly hurts his father and walks off again. Logan and Puck, then face off the demons of Hell. However, before Logan leaves he says goodbye to his beloved Mariko Yashida, and she tells him, "God-Speed, Logan." Logan and Puck continue to climb; Puck suddenly falls and tells Logan to keep going and he does. Back above, Daimon Hellstrom could tell something had happened to Logan, but yet his body was still in turmoil. And it seems one of the Ghost Riders is no longer beheaded. Now, outside the church, Logan's body runs, however, Cyclops, Magneto, Emma Frost & Namor McKenzie, are waiting, and Cyclops states "This ends now!" | Synopsis2 = Logan and Melita were meeting for drinks, but all was not as it seems. Melita is kidnapped by some thugs. Logan runs after them into a truck. It turns out that it was a trap. After a satan spell, Logan's soul is sent to hell. Also Logan finds out Melita was actually Mystique, and the Old Man turns out to be the one who sent Logan's soul to hell. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}